Pokemon Couch Sex
by Jim777
Summary: I take the best Pokemon X Pokemon sex scene I have ever written (the sex scene is 2200 words long) and just change the names of the main characters. First chapter is Buizel (Dominant) X Pikachu (submissive). All pairings will be M/M (don't like don't read) READ AND REVIEW.
1. Buizel(dom) X Pikachu(sub)

**PRETEXT:** Pikachu and Buizel were left behind while there trainer went out for a few hours. (and just so your not confused, right now there sitting on a couch. And Buizel has a knot)

Smiling slowly, Buizel leaned back, eyeing Pikachu. Then letting a long breath go, Buizel stretched out a moment, and let his paw fall on his crotch as his eyes met with pikachu's. "Would you care to join me?" Buizel murmured playfully. Pikachu blinked, a hint of colour in his cheeks.

"Pika...?" He questioned, his eyes constantly flicking down to Buizel's growing shaft that Buizel kept slowly tracing over, no matter how many times Pikachu dragged them back up to meet Buizel's gaze. Finally, Pikachu swallowed, gave Buizel a shy smile, and slipped his knees onto the couch, slowly crawling closer. Buizel smiled, humming appreciatively and sparing a paw to pet over Pikachu's head a little, then to gently draw his face close. Buizel leaned in and stole a soft kiss, squelching a mewl before it can start, and Pikachu's moment of tension slowly melted into a sigh and a barely audible purr of "pika." Tilting his head slowly, Buizel pushed the kiss deeper, tongue playing across Pikachu's lips. As soon as they slipped open, Buizel slid into his mouth, gently licking at Pikachu's tongue which made him shiver softly and lean closer into Buizel.

Buizel's paws held Pikachu close around him, gently pulled pikachu into his lap, making him straddle Buzel's hips and settle down square on Buizel's nice, (now hard) shaft. Pikachu gave a quiet mewl against Buizel's lips, but Buizel just hugged him close, breaking the kiss to catch his breath a little. Pkachu panted quietly over Buizel's shoulder, ears flicking about and tickling Buizel's neck. Buizel smiled softly, as his fingers slid down Pikachu's hips to pull his cheeks apart. A soft gasp slipped from Pikachu's lips as Buizel grinded his shaft up snug between Pikchu's cheeks before letting them fall shut around his shaft, Buizel's length peeked out from under Pikachu's tail as his plump ass did its best to swallow Buizel up. Pikachu shuddered softly, and was not quite able to stop himself from rolling his hips down in a grinding motion against Buizels hot shaft as a breath of a groan slipped from Pikachus's lips. Chuckling softly, Buizel leaned back into the couch, meeting Pikachu's eyes again with a devious smile.

"Having fun?" Buizel asked, his fingers slowly kneading at Pikachu's nice, plush butt enveloping his shaft. Pikachu's cheeks flushed steadily, the mouse affecting a pout as he wiggled slowly- dragging Buizel's rod subtly from side to side in his luxurious prison.

Pikachu licked his lips and opened them, as though about to talk, but before he could Buizel gave one firm grind up, nudging his tail aside and throbbing slowly against his pucker plastered to the side of Buizel's rod. Pikachu's breath broke from him in a moan cutting off the mouse who swallowed the sound and blushed brightly as he grasped at Buizel's shoulders, trying to steady himself.

Buizel chuckled deeply. "I thought so..." Buizel murred the words, as his paws slowly rubbed up his sides. Biting his lip, Pikachu slowly set himself to shifting about atop Buizel, Pikachu busied himself in trying to just get comfortable-wiggling a little this way, a little that way, pushing nice and snug against Buizels belly. Then finally Pikachu breath deepened slowly as his motions became more blatant grindings, his cheeks hot and his eyes a bit foggy as his fingers wrapped around Buizel's shoulders for support. Buizel huffed a deep breath, smiling broadly as Pikachu grinded up and down his length, hips pushing the most exquisite, sinuous rolls up and down Buizel's own twitching shaft. Buizel grunted softly, smearing a bead of pre across Pikachus tail, and the mouse shudders, slowly dragging himself up, and up...

The warmth of that lush behind only seems to feed Buizel's own heat, those soft cheeks caressing his shaft teasingly. And when that smooth pucker finally glided up to kiss to his cockhead, Buizel couldn't help but press up, grinding hungrily into that hole. The point of Buizel's tip punctured Pikachu easily, nestling the brunt of Buizel's head firm against his tight ring as Buizel worked through the supple resistance of the mouses tail-hole. A low groan rolled in Buizels throat as Pikachu leaned down, working himself onto his rod as Buizel did his best not to just buck up and bury himself into Pikachu's sweet ass. Pikachu was too cute like this, head back, eyes closed with his brow pinched upward, pouting like he's begging for a treat. Only the fact that he's bright red gives away what kind of treat he may of had in mind. Pikachu's paws tightened on Buizel's shoulders as he pressed down his rod, Buizel's head disappearing into the snug warmth of Pikachu's ass as he slid that tight ring down and down Buizels shaft.

With each ginger push down, Pikachu let a soft breath go, a hint of a moan catching in his throat before he rolled his hips up, releasing a scant fraction of an inch just to swallow it up again. His eyes cracked open, foggy with lust as he worked down Buizel's rod, and Buizel's soft smile is answered with a sudden, fervent kiss. The thickest swell of Buizel's shaft eases past Pikachu's ring, and his breath suddenly runs hot against Buizels lips, the kiss broke as Pikachu worked down toward Buizel's hilt, one mewling shove at a time. The slow, inching descent had Buizel's hide itching and his paws twitching to seize hold of him, but Buizel had to admit there was a certain agonizing pleasure in Pikachu's slow claiming- and the sight of him pleasuring himself with his rod was another kind altogether.

Low, throaty moans break from the mouse with his every breath as he neared the root of Buizel's thick shaft, his eyes squeezed shut again as his claws kneaded across Buizel's hide, his attempts to stifle the moans only forced them from him in louder, more passionate outbursts, his eyes snapping wide and his cheeks flushing all the brighter. Finally, that plump bubble butt pressed down firmly into Buizels lap, and the mouse let his head fall back, his arms shook a hint as they clutched onto Buizel, and a long, purr-stained sigh rolls out of his lips, his own perky rod poking Buizel firmly in his belly.

Slowly, his hips set to rolling again, grinding around the base of Buizel's rod, and his Buizelhood is taken captive by a most exquisite experience. At first, Pikachu's smooth, powerful, yet soft tailring rolled around his very root, wringing at him, pulling Buizel's shaft to the side, down, and around in smooth, wandering loops, following a certain primal rhythm- no constant, measurable timing, but rather a base, flowing tempo. As Pikachu's heartbeat races and slows, he rides Buizel's shaft, the tension of Pikachu's ring slowly rippled up the walls clinging at Buizel's meat, Pikachu's motions flowing from that firm, avaricious grip up his spine, his every muscle seeming to converge in a smooth, sinuous massage working its way up Buizels rod.

In this moment, Pikachu's eyes closed, Buizel was not sure Pikachu even knew he was there- Pikachu seemed to be indulging himself, using Buizel's thick-throbbing steel rod for a tool of pleasure and pressure against his every deepest region. But the feel of it was incredible- his hips rolled around atop Buizel's hips, clinging to them, dragging Buizel subtly about with the strongest muscles in Pikachu's body to swing Buizel's head this way and that, to grind his tip into him, to savage the thick of Buizel's rod against his sweet spots, to strain every inch of his walls just right around the curvature of Buizel's pulsating cock. Buizel was, in this sordid, heavy-panting moment, his toy of flesh, and Buizel was not sure he could hold out under the pleasure of Pikachu's self-indulgence.

Thick globs of precum were pressing onto Buizel's belly, slowly seeping down his loins as Pikachu grinded his forgotten rod against him, yet he seemed like he'd might pop at any moment. Pikachu's voice had forgotten modesty at this point, and his moans were shameless, ringing with a deep need for everything he was ever denied in life. Buizel started to expect him to drive himself over the edge at any moment- but as Pikachu's cries rose sharply, his claws dug into Buizels shoulders, he grew still suddenly, swallowing half of a moan with a visible effort. Pikachu shook slowly, his brow furrowed a moment with determination, before his eyes slipped open, rising a bit unsteadily to meet Buizel's. He smiled shyly.

"S-sorry... I, um..." He glanced down over Buizel, and over his twitching pink pecker, and then back up to Buizel's eyes. "I guess I got a little carried away..." The vibrant colour in his cheeks is undying as he bit his lip, shifting his legs a little to ready himself. "Your turn..." He mewled, giving another rueful smile. Buizel returned the expression a bit shakily. Buizel wouldn't have been far behind him as it was- and as he pushed himself up and slid firmly down Buizels rod again, Buizel found himself forced to take a steely grip of himself to keep from going off well before him.

With every firm plop of that heavy butt into his lap, those soft, luxurious cheeks spread in a great kiss on Buizel's nethers, curving a little across his thighs, snuggling close to his slow-jerking balls, Pikachu's small thighs just as soft nestling in round Buizels middle. The subtle, intricate sensations of Pikachu's insides rippling around him a moment ago made the firm strokes of that ass dragging off and swallowing up Buizel's length over and over seem like a sudden, intense experience, with each stroke came a rush that pushed a low, half-stifled grunt from Buizel's throat as he struggled with himself. It's all he could do to return his smile, his paws slowly clutching at Pikachu's legs. Buizel thought it was pretty silly that Pikachu seemed to think he had plenty left in him- and Buizel didn't want to disappoint him. So Buizel grit his teeth and took deep breaths, attempting little mental exercises to hold back, each one crumpling within seconds and quickly discarded for another.

Sweat rose on Buizel's brow, and he'd have to still his hips over and over as they strain to shove up against each smooth, firm thrust of that sweet, thick mouse booty. Buizel could barely meet his eyes, and it took him a while to recognize the light in them- the close-stifled lust that mirrored his own. "Of course, he's on the edge just like me" Buizel thought, "and each stroke must be just as much an agony for him". "Wait that means I'm not struggling to disappoint him...were competing." Pikachu's breath burst hot against Buizels neck as he plummeted into Buizel's lap again, and his hide tingled and prickled with the sensation, as if Pikachu is whispering pure lust across your chest.

Pikachu's brow was crumpling with concern, however. And Buizel could feel him take every stroke more gingerly, his muscles quivering. "Or am I the one quivering? No, it's him. Or both of us. He's running out of time, out of willpower, and I can only pray to last one second longer." Finally, that tight mouse butt shoved down onto Buizel's hips, and a single high, desperate, straining moan drags from the mouse as his ring seizes tight around Buizel's shaft and began to roll into powerful, needy grinds, his pika-cock throbbing dangerously against Buizel's belly. For the space of one long, desperate groan, he's given in to using Buizel as a toy, and shamelessly drove himself to orgasm on his cock, and Buizel knew he wouldn't be able to take it.

Buizel seized him up in his arms and hugged him tight against himself and claimed his lips in a deep kiss as he grinded viciously up into his beautiful ass, cramming his knot deep into pikachu's tightness and it bloats with painful need, searing warm floods of cum onto each other, Buizel's belly grew wet and sticky and Pickachu's tailhole strained around Buizel's thickest, cum-filled throbs as he pumped into Pikachu's core with every ounce he could muster. And honestly, Buizel couldn't say who came first. If there was a winner, it would have been measured in milliseconds. It was clear when Buizel released him from the kiss, however, that the mouse was more than satisfied. Under heavy lids, those bright eyes met Buizels, and he smiled, his lips wet, there bellies plastered together with pika cream, his legs wrapped tight around Buizel's middle as he squeezed greedily at his fat knot, milking Buizel for every last drop. Pikachu lied his head against Buizel's chest, fitting snug into the curve of his neck, and his purrs pushed against Buizel, his purrs were so thick that it seemed to massage what little tension was left right out of Buizel's muscles. A moment later, he murmurs, "thank you...Buizel...I love you."

"I love you too" Buizel said gently petting down Pikachu's back, as he relaxed with his tightly knot tied lapful of cream-filled Pikachu.

 **Authors note:** Well this is definitely the best sex scene I have ever written.

I'm thinking about using this sex scene over and over again and just changing the names, what do you guy's think? Like a Lucario(dominant) X Buizel(submissive). It will be the exact same story just with different names.


	2. Charmander(dom) X Riolu(sub)

**PRETEXT:** Riolu and Charmander were left behind while there trainer went out for a few hours. (and just so your not confused, right now there sitting on a couch. And Charmander has a knot)

Smiling slowly, Charmander leaned back, eyeing Riolu. Then letting a long breath go, Charmander stretched out a moment, and let his paw fall on his crotch as his eyes met with Riolu's. "Would you care to join me?" Charmander murmured playfully. Riolu blinked, a hint of colour in his cheeks. 

"Rio...?" He questioned, his eyes constantly flicking down to Charmander growing shaft that Charmander kept slowly tracing over, no matter how many times Riolu dragged them back up to meet Charmander's gaze. Finally, Riolu swallowed, gave Charmander a shy smile, and slipped his knees onto the couch, slowly crawling closer. Charmander smiled, humming appreciatively and sparing a paw to pet over Riolu's head a little, then to gently draw his face close. Charmander leaned in and stole a soft kiss, squelching a mewl before it can start, and Riolu's moment of tension slowly melted into a sigh and a barely audible purr of "Rio." tilting his head slowly, Charmander pushed the kiss deeper, tongue playing across Riolu's lips. As soon as they slipped open, Charmander's tongue slid into his mouth, gently licking at Riolu's tongue which made him shiver softly and lean closer into Charmander.

Charmander's paws held Riolu close around him, gently pulled Riolu into his lap, making him straddle Charmander's hips and settle down square on Charmander's nice, (now hard) shaft. Riolu gave a quiet mewl against Charmander's lips, but Charmander just hugged him close, breaking the kiss to catch his breath a little. Riolu panted quietly over Charmander's shoulder, ears flicking about and tickling Charmander's neck. Charmander smiled softly, as his fingers slid down Riolu's hips to pull his cheeks apart. A soft gasp slipped from Riolu's lips as Charmander grinded his shaft up snug between Riolu's cheeks before letting them fall shut around his shaft, Charmander's length peeked out from under Riolu's tail as his plump ass did its best to swallow Charmander up. Riolu shuddered softly, and was not quite able to stop himself from rolling his hips down in a grinding motion against Charmander's hot shaft as a breath of a groan slipped from Riolu's lips. Chuckling softly, Charmander leaned back into the couch, meeting Riolu's eyes again with a devious smile.

"Having fun?" Charmander asked, his fingers slowly kneading at Riolu's nice, plush butt enveloping his shaft. Riolu's cheeks flushed steadily, the mouse affecting a pout as he wiggled slowly- dragging Charmander's rod subtly from side to side in his luxurious prison.

Riolu licked his lips and opened them, as though about to talk, but before he could Charmander gave one firm grind up, nudging his tail aside and throbbing slowly against his pucker plastered to the side of Charmander 's rod. Riolu's breath broke from him in a moan cutting off the mouse who swallowed the sound and blushed brightly as he grasped at Charmander's shoulders, trying to steady himself.

Charmander chuckled deeply. "I thought so..." Charmander murred the words, as his paws slowly rubbed up his sides. Biting his lip, Riolu slowly set himself to shifting about atop Charmander, Riolu busied himself in trying to just get comfortable-wiggling a little this way, a little that way, pushing nice and snug against Charmander's belly. Then finally Riolu breath deepened slowly as his motions became more blatant grindings, his cheeks hot and his eyes a bit foggy as his fingers wrapped around Charmander's shoulders for support. Charmander huffed a deep breath, smiling broadly as Riolu grinded up and down his length, hips pushing the most exquisite, sinuous rolls up and down Charmander's own twitching shaft. Charmander grunted softly, smearing a bead of pre across Riolu's tail, and the canine shudders, slowly dragging himself up, and up...

The warmth of that lush behind only seems to feed Charmander's own heat, those soft cheeks caressing his shaft teasingly. And when that smooth pucker finally glided up to kiss to his cockhead, Charmander couldn't help but press up, grinding hungrily into that hole. The point of Charmander's tip punctured Riolu easily, nestling the brunt of Charmander's head firm against his tight ring as Charmander worked through the supple resistance of the mouses tail-hole. A low groan rolled in Charmander's throat as Riolu leaned down, working himself onto his rod as Charmander did his best not to just buck up and bury himself into Riolu's sweet ass. Riolu was too cute like this, head back, eyes closed with his brow pinched upward, pouting like he's begging for a treat. Only the fact that he's bright red gives away what kind of treat he may of had in mind. Riolu's paws tightened on Charmander's shoulders as he pressed down his rod, Charmander's head disappearing into the snug warmth of Riolu's ass as he slid that tight ring down and down Charmander's shaft.

With each ginger push down, Riolu let a soft breath go, a hint of a moan catching in his throat before he rolled his hips up, releasing a scant fraction of an inch just to swallow it up again. His eyes cracked open, foggy with lust as he worked down Charmander's rod, and Riolu's soft smile is answered with a sudden, fervent kiss. The thickest swell of Charmander's shaft eases past Riolu's ring, and his breath suddenly runs hot against Charmander's lips, the kiss broke as Pikachu worked down toward Charmander's hilt, one mewling shove at a time. The slow, inching descent had Charmander's skin itching and his paws twitching to seize hold of him, but Charmander had to admit there was a certain agonizing pleasure in Riolu's slow claiming- and the sight of him pleasuring himself with his rod was another kind altogether.

Low, throaty moans break from the mouse with his every breath as he neared the root of Charmander's thick shaft, his eyes squeezed shut again as his claws kneaded across Charmander's skin, his attempts to stifle the moans only forced them from him in louder, more passionate outbursts, his eyes snapping wide and his cheeks flushing all the brighter. Finally, that plump bubble butt pressed down firmly into Charmander's lap, and the mouse let his head fall back, his arms shook a hint as they clutched onto Charmander, and a long, purr-stained sigh rolls out of his lips, his own perky rod poking Charmander firmly in his belly.

Slowly, his hips set to rolling again, grinding around the base of Charmander's rod, and his manhood is taken captive by a most exquisite experience. At first, Riolu's smooth, powerful, yet soft tailring rolled around his very root, wringing at him, pulling Charmander's shaft to the side, down, and around in smooth, wandering loops, following a certain primal rhythm- no constant, measurable timing, but rather a base, flowing tempo. As Riolu's heartbeat races and slows, he rides Charmander's shaft, the tension of Riolu's ring slowly rippled up the walls clinging at Charmander's meat, Riolu's motions flowing from that firm, avaricious grip up his spine, his every muscle seeming to converge in a smooth, sinuous massage working its way up Charmander's rod.

In this moment, Riolu's eyes closed, Charmander was not sure Riolu even knew he was there- Riolu seemed to be indulging himself, using Charmander's thick-throbbing steel rod for a tool of pleasure and pressure against his every deepest region. But the feel of it was incredible- his hips rolled around atop Charmander's hips, clinging to them, dragging Charmander subtly about with the strongest muscles in Riolu's body to swing Charmander's head this way and that, to grind his tip into him, to savage the thick of Charmander's rod against his sweet spots, to strain every inch of his walls just right around the curvature of Charmander's pulsating cock. Charmander was, in this sordid, heavy-panting moment, his toy of flesh, and Charmander was not sure he could hold out under the pleasure of Riolu's self-indulgence.

Thick globs of precum were pressing onto Charmander's belly, slowly seeping down his loins as Riolu grinded his forgotten rod against him, yet he seemed like he'd might pop at any moment. Riolu's voice had forgotten modesty at this point, and his moans were shameless, ringing with a deep need for everything he was ever denied in life. Charmander started to expect him to drive himself over the edge at any moment- but as Riolu's cries rose sharply, his claws dug into Charmander's shoulders, he grew still suddenly, swallowing half of a moan with a visible effort. Riolu shook slowly, his brow furrowed a moment with determination, before his eyes slipped open, rising a bit unsteadily to meet Charmander's. He smiled shyly.

"S-sorry... I, um..." He glanced down over Charmander, and over his twitching pink pecker, and then back up to Charmander's eyes. "I guess I got a little carried away..." The vibrant colour in his cheeks is undying as he bit his lip, shifting his legs a little to ready himself. "Your turn..." He mewled, giving another rueful smile. Charmander returned the expression a bit shakily. Charmander wouldn't have been far behind him as it was-and as he pushed himself up and slid firmly down Charmander's rod again, Charmander found himself forced to take a steely grip of himself to keep from going off well before him.

With every firm plop of that heavy butt into his lap, those soft, luxurious cheeks spread in a great kiss on Charmander's nethers, curving a little across his thighs, snuggling close to his slow-jerking balls, Riolu's thighs just as soft nestling in round Charmander's middle. The subtle, intricate sensations of Riolu's insides rippling around him a moment ago made the firm strokes of that ass dragging off and swallowing up Charmander's length over and over seem like a sudden, intense experience, with each stroke came a rush that pushed a low, half-stifled grunt from Charmander's throat as he struggled with himself. It's all he could do to return his smile, his paws slowly clutching at Riolu's legs. Charmander thought it was pretty silly that Riolu seemed to think he had plenty left in him- and Charmander didn't want to disappoint him. So Charmander grit his teeth and took deep breaths, attempting little mental exercises to hold back, each one crumpling within seconds and quickly discarded for another.

Sweat rose on Charmander's brow, and he'd have to still his hips over and over as they strain to shove up against each smooth, firm thrust of that sweet, thick canine booty. Charmander could barely meet his eyes, and it took him a while to recognize the light in them- the close-stifled lust that mirrored his own.

" _Of course, he's on the edge just like me._ "

" _and each stroke must be just as much an agony for him._ "

" _Wait that means I'm not struggling to disappoint him...were competing._ "

all these thoughts were running threw Charmander's head as Riolu's breath burst hot against his neck while he plummeted into Charmander's lap again and again, Charmander's hide tingled and prickled with the sensation, as if Riolu was whispering pure lust across his chest.

Riolu's brow was crumpling with concern, however. And Charmander could feel him take every stroke more gingerly, his muscles quivering.

" _Or am I the one quivering? No, it's him. Or both of us. He's running out of time, out of willpower, and I can only pray to last one second longer._ "

Finally, that tight canine butt shoved down onto Charmander's hips, and a single high, desperate, straining moan drags from the pup as his ring seizes tight around Charmander's shaft and began to roll into powerful, needy grinds, his doggy-cock throbbing dangerously against Charmander's belly. For the space of one long, desperate groan, he's given in to using Charmander as a toy, and shamelessly drove himself to orgasm on his cock, and Charmander knew he wouldn't be able to take it.

Charmander seized him up in his arms and hugged him tight against himself and claimed his lips in a deep kiss as he grinded viciously up into his beautiful ass, cramming his knot deep into Riolu's tightness and it bloats with painful need, searing warm floods of cum onto each other, Charmander's belly grew wet and sticky and Riolu's tailhole strained around Charmander's thickest, cum-filled throbs as he pumped into Riolu's core with every ounce he could muster. And honestly, Charmander couldn't say who came first. If there was a winner, it would have been measured in milliseconds. It was clear when Charmander released him from the kiss, however, that the mouse was more than satisfied. Under heavy lids, those bright eyes met Charmander's, and he smiled, his lips wet, there bellies plastered together with Rio cream, his legs wrapped tight around Charmander's middle as he squeezed greedily at his fat knot, milking Charmander for every last drop. Riolu lied his head against Charmander's chest, fitting snug into the curve of his neck, and his purrs pushed against Charmander, his purrs were so thick that it seemed to massage what little tension was left right out of Charmander's muscles. A moment later, he murmurs, "thank you...Charmander...I love you."

"I love you too" Charmander said gently petting down Riolu's back, as he relaxed with his tightly knot tied lapful of cream-filled Riolu.

 **Authors note:** Well here's you're late valentines day gift, hope you like it 3 XOXO


End file.
